Cuties & Crazies
by arrow-through-my-writers-block
Summary: Oliver Queen and John Diggle care for Felicity, and when she asks them to meet her new friend named Harleen, they instantly oblige. But when they discover that Harleen is actually the dangerous Harley Quinn, their lives spiral into a fight to maintain their sanity and protect one another. (Possible Olicity) *Spoilers from Arrow episode "Suicide Squad"


**Author's Note: I didn't on writing any other fics besides Courtesy of The Master, but then I had a conversation with kripnatic on Tumblr last week after Suicide Squad aired, and I she said something that inspired this crossover. I hope you enjoy this short opening chapter.**

* * *

Oliver and Diggle made their way to a small restaurant in Chinatown. It was a hole-in-the-wall with a dingy sign hanging above the door featuring a black and red dragon. Not their usual choice, but they hadn't picked the meal. They were meeting Felicity and her new friend.

Oliver recalled the many details he'd learned about Felicity's new friend Harleen. Apparently she was a therapist of some sort working in major cities, most notably Starling City and Gotham City. Felicity always had funny jokes to share from the humorous mind of Harleen, though many seemed too dark and twisted for Felicity to find them amusing. This new friendship was changing Felicity, and Oliver questioned whether it was for better or for worse.

He'd been holding back his feelings for Felicity, scared to make the first move. If something happened and their relationship failed, how would it impact Team Arrow? He fought hard to never find out.

They opened the door and were met with a loud _ring-ding_ above their heads. _Why must there always be bells? _

The place was small, filled with ten tables and a couple booths along the wall. The place was packed, and for a moment Oliver didn't see Felicity in a corner booth. When he caught sight of her, he smiled in spite of himself. She was alone and fiddling with her cell phone, the small glowing screen reflecting in her glasses and blocking his view of her eyes. Diggle was the first to move towards her, and Oliver followed.

"Hey guys!" Felicity stood from her seat and hugged each of them. It had been a few days since Team Arrow had met in the lair; crime-fighting, as Felicity called it, had been slow. "Sit! Sit! Harleen is just in the restroom. Wanted to freshen up a bit before meeting you. Of course, I shouldn't have told you that. That's weird."

Oliver chuckled at Felicity's rambling and Diggle simply grinned. They sat across from Felicity and they chatted about their days. It felt odd to make small talk when they so often focused on more serious matters. Oliver watched Felicity recount the events of her day, animatedly waving her hands around and almost miming every action. _She's always like this when she's making small talk._

Suddenly a woman came up beside their table, her red coat matching the color on the sign outside. "Well aren't you two a couple of cuties!" the woman proclaimed, her high-pitched voice surprising Oliver. He looked up to see a blonde young woman with bright red lips and pale skin. Her hair was tied up in a pair of ponytails on either side of her head. _She's a therapist? She looks more like some eccentric artist or something... _Oliver dismissed the thought, noticing the professional black suit worn beneath the coat and the briefcase resting on the floor beside the booth. _I guess she's a therapist and eccentric. _

But beside him, Diggle was tense. His eyes were fixed on Harleen with some sort of rage. Oliver rarely saw his friend so worked up. He nudged Digg and was met a simple whisper: "We need to talk."

"Thanks for the compliment. I'm sorry, but I have to step aside for a moment. Diggle, will you please join me outside?"

"Of course," Digg replied, his voice low and constricted.

They hurried out the front door, the obnoxious _ring-ding _following them outside. "Digg, what's your problem."

"I know her, and she's no therapist."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "How do you know her?"

Digg sighed as he massaged his temples as if a headache were forming. "When I met with Amanda Waller, she introduced me to some of her... assets. Among them were a dangerous set of criminals. I've told you. But one wasn't involed in our mission. She was still locked up. It was her... Harleen. Only, her name isn't Harleen."

"What's her name then?" Oliver was growing impatient.

"She goes by the name Harley Quinn."

The name sounded familiar, but Oliver wasn't sure why. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"She's a known accomplice to the Joker in Gotham City. Some say they were lovers at one time." Diggle began to pace. "But how'd her get away from A.R.G.U.S. without their notice?"

"Perhaps they let her out on a mission," Oliver suggested, feeling a twinge of worry creeping up his spine. If John Diggle was nervous about someone, then they couldn't be trusted. "Or maybe there's more to it than that."

"I'm gonna call Amanda."

* * *

"Mr. Diggle, I can assure you that Miss Quinn is of no threat to you or your little team. She's out on good behavior and experiencing a bit of rehabilitation."

John sighed, his patience wearing thin. "Then why is she going around claiming to be some sort of therapist? Is that part of your rehabilitation?"

The phone vibrated with Amanda's laughter. "Yes, of sorts. She's been helping out in the office of one of Starling's best psychiatrists. Miss Quinn was, at one time, an accredited psychiatrist in Gotham City who worked to rehabilitate and treat patients in Arkham Asylum. If she can work her magic on the criminally insane, why can't one of Starling's best do the same for her?"

Diggle groaned. "Well, you can tell Miss Quinn that she's to have nothing to do with any of _us_."

"Mr. Diggle," Amanda's voice turned from annoyed to condescending. "I am not in charge of the socialization of Miss Harley Quinn, or Harleen, as she's going by now. If you'd like her to cease her friendship with Miss Smoak, please speak to her personally. Otherwise, it can't be helped. Bye, now."

The call ended. Diggle put the phone in his pocket and look to Oliver. "Apparently she's out on good behavior and undergoing rehabilitation."

"Wanna keep an eye on her?"

Diggle nodded, his hands clenched into tight fists. "But do we keep Felicity away from her or let this thing keep going?"

Diggle watched as Oliver pondered the question, his eyes distant as he thought through every detail and possibility. Finally, he said: "I think Felicity is an adult and should be allowed to make that decision for herself. Now let's get this dinner over with and then we can drop this news on her."

* * *

**Please leave some feedback and reviews. My writing improves with each comment and suggestion. :D**


End file.
